YuriKa!
by Reven Firebane
Summary: Little Ms. Tsumugi Kotobuki has a secret, one that she only keeps to herself... until now. Now, she must let her friends know, before college... but was it really necessary? Reviews are very welcome! Rated K for some suggestiveness. Hope you all enjoy!


Not my characters, yadda yadda yadda. Great series though... sad it's leaving high school... just like me . Spoilers abound for the non-manga readers, tried to stay as IC as possible. Hope you guys love reading it as much as I loved writing it, and forgive me if I'm misinformed on anything.

Also, I'm taking requests for more K-ON! Fiction. Bleach has gotten boring to write about, and is always dismal... K-ON! Is happy and light hearted! So ya, I'm down to write more for this, and will be glad to accept any ideas you have, even if they are risqué.

This one just stirred in my head after I read Chapter 45, and I wrote it down. Forgive shotty or disjointed writing; I changed my mind a lot during the course of it. Also, the title was a cute pun on a blog site I went to... not mine. I can't do word play like that any more. If you were the creator of this pun, feel free to call me out and I'll change it, I just couldn't resist!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Yuri-Ka!**

Tsumugi Kotobuki, the quiet and often neglected member of the After School Tea Time band prepared for the after school "rehearsal" in the same fashion as she often did. She pulled out the tea set, one of her more fancy tea sets, and set it up on the modest table in the center of the room. Though Mio and Azusa would probably chew her out a little bit for it, she would be the one who had no intent to practice that day. It was just after the small winter break, and Tsumugi, or Mugi-Chan, had had quite the revelation over the break, thanks to a pep-talk from one of her servants.

She put on the tea, and even though her stomach was swimming, she was glad that this would all be put out in the open pretty soon. Originally, it had not been her intent to tell anyone in the group about this... but she quickly had to change her mind. Though they were all going off to college... it was going to be the same college. By some miracle of God, every member in the band had managed to get into the prestigious Japan Women's University. Thus, the band would live on. And thus, everyone had a right to know.

She laid out the tea, a thick brew full of such pungent and overwhelming flavors, no one in the group would want to drink it quickly... and no one ever seemed to leave that table without finishing their cups of tea and their pastry, no matter what that pastry might be. Today, it was the sweetest damn thing that Tsumugi could find in her house... basically a large confection that was cooked for extremely extravagant occasions. Though she had to plead with her father for it, she managed to bring the plate of marzipan with her.

The dish was... extravagant. A large painting was visible on the 12" diameter, a small serene painting of a unicorn, sitting on a cloud, with a pink background, and a huge rainbow. She loved it, and had no doubt that the members would as well. However... she didn't want them focusing on the desert, and the strong flavor would ensure of that. Almond paste, plus sugar, plus sucrose... not even Yui could swallow something so incredibly powerful without some delay.

So, she had her incredibly powerful tea set out... her incredibly powerful –and beautiful- desert set out... now all she needed were two things. 1: The members of the Light Music Club... and of course 2: The nerve to actually go through with this. This was a big announcement... and it may actually get her removed from the band if the members of the club weren't comfortable with it. She would be fine with that... she understood perfectly.

Sure, she might have been with this group for a good three years... but none of them had known that she had been seeing more to them. Sure, they knew about her little visions, but they didn't know about the dreams she had, the fantasies she wanted so direly to live out. They probably just assumed they were visions, everyone had those from time to time while day dreaming. Today, the curtain would be blown off her secrecy, and she would be the one blowing it off.

"Nyaa... I'm sleepy..." shattered poor Tsumugi's train of thought. She had taken a seat, at the head of the table for a change, and the members had started to arrive. She hadn't even heard the door open! Not surprising though... she hadn't slept at all last night, her stomach felt too queasy for her to actually do something like sleep. Yui slipped up into a chair, and looked quizzically at the table. "Thanks for setting up Mugi-Chan!" She said with a bright grin as she took a sip of the tea, her eyes immediately going wide.

"Actually Yui, I would like to hold off on drinking until everyone arrives." Tsumugi said, nervously. Yui, for once in her air headed life, actually understood and set the tea down. She looked at the pastry on the table and smiled wantingly, her hands tepidly working their way towards them. A harsh smack on one of them was enough to cause them to withdraw.

"She said wait!" A smaller voice said... none other than Azusa, who took her seat next to the more airheaded girl. "She obviously wants to save it; it smells really over the top today." She said in a somewhat somber tone. She looked around, and noticed that Mugi had quite a serious blush on her face. Regrets? Second thoughts? It was easy to see on her face... and it was blatantly obvious that there was news coming.

"So... hungry..." A wafty voice said from the doorway, before Ritsu tumbled her way in and sat at the table. She reached for the marzipan, only to have her hands slapped. Amazing how similar Azusa and Mio could be... and Mio had been the slapper this time.

"It can wait; everyone else is waiting for us!" Mio said plainly as she set her stuff down. 

"Well we're here now... let's dig in!"

"Wait!" An urgent voice called out. Imagine everyone's surprise when they turned to see timid little Tsumugi with a blush on her face, her hands clenched and hugged against her breasts, and her self taking a small stance. "Please... wait until Mio-chan is seated." She said, a few tears in her eyes.

"Alright alright..." Ritsu said calmly, letting her hands fall in her lap. 'When was the last time Tsumugi said anything –chan...' she thought to herself. 'Usually she doesn't use the childish honorifics...'

Mio took a seat; a confused looked smeared on her face. "You may begin." Tsumugi said, "But I do have something to tell you all..." She said quietly, kneading her hands together nervously. The group nodded and began eating the dishes... though it was a task.

Tsumugi sure knew how to plan it! Even Yui was having trouble eating a small finger tip sized bite quickly, and their pace was incredibly slow. They all kept quiet as well, focused on other things, whether it be trying to swallow, trying to drink more tea, or trying to decipher Mugi's blush. Even Sawako, who had slipped in at some point, was quietly sipping at the strong drink and eating the thick pastry. Tsumugi slowly got to her shaky feet and smiled at everyone, expecting to have to get their attention, but already having all eyes on her. She giggled slightly, causing everyone to think the natural 'She's so~o cute.'

"I umm... I have something that I need to tell you all. It's... it's not easy for me to say... and I'm sorry I've waited so long to tell you... I feel like I've been deceiving you this entire time." She started, her voice weak and timid. The others nodded, waiting for her to continue. "I... I am... Well you see it's like this, I kind of uh... I like um..." Her mouth stuck open as she tried to speak... it was just too hard!

"You like... Death metal!?" Sawako said, hopeful that she might have a partner in crime. Tsumugi shook her head, and got another wind.

"I like other girls..." She said urgently, her breathing short and scattered. "I... I am lesbian."

"Wh...? why uh wha...?" Ritsu said, choking back more tea than she wanted. She had a surprised look on her face.

"I know!" Tsumugi said, now far more confident that it was out in the open, and that the reaction was as dramatic as she knew it would be. "I know that this is a deception on my part... I've been feeling these things since before I joined. I know you must feel like I was just using you for eye candy, and I know that I should have told you sooner... but-"

"You didn't think we knew?!" Ritsu finally managed. Tsumugi went from confident... to derailed... to absolutely confused. "My God Mugi-Chan! We've known since you first looked at Sawako-san. And the visions that you have told us about..."

"I'm insulted!" Sawako said abruptly. Tsumugi blushed and looked down shamefully. She definitely should have told Sawako-san about it. "I'm insulted that you didn't think I already knew!" Tsumugi's head shot up, and she blushed again.

"What do you mean you already know!?" She asked the group, looking for a single shocked expression among them. The only one was Ritsu... who had clearly stated that she was amazed.

"Well... you haven't been that discreet with it..." Azusa spoke up quietly. "The script you wrote for the school play was... a little 'touchier' than I remember... and, well, you and I kind of flirted that one day, which was strange."

"But... but then... even you Yui? Mio?!"

"It's adorable!" Yui said plainly, her tone heavy with cutesy bliss. Tsumugi blushed.

"Well ya..." Mio chimed in. "You... you didn't hide the negatives of me in my maids outfit very well... and the texts about Sawako... it was a giveaway. I assumed you already knew that we knew..."

Tsumugi blushed. "How long have you known!?" She asked, particularly to Yui, who would have been the latest to catch on.

"Uhh... I think right after Fuwa Fuwa time was written... in fact I think it was just about that time. You were giving Sawako-San funny looks." Yui said, her head tilted to the side in a pondering position. Tsumugi fell back in a chair... Yui had figured it out **before** her. Tsumugi figured it out the second year... right after the spring break. Yui had figured it out before meeting her... She was longer to start off than Yui?!

"But... but you didn't mention anything to me... not even when we were bathing! You don't think it's weird at all?!" Tsumugi asked. Truthfully, she wanted some high school drama damn it! She wanted to know what it felt like! "I mean... I've had dreams about you girls! You're so... so pretty I can't help it!"

"As flattering as that is," Ritsu said calmly, sipping her tea, "I can't be creeped out by it. Maybe if it were Sawako... then I would be more threatened. But it's you Mugi-chan! I can't say anything to you aside from... thanks for the compliment."

"Hey wait... why would you not be more threatened by me?!" Sawako yelled.

"Because we all know that Mio-Chan belongs to you Sawako..." Ritsu said with a coy grin, only to have two fists hit her in the top of the head. She feel to the floor. Tsumugi looked at all of them.

"You knew this whole time... and you still let me play with you guys..." She said, her eyes tearing up.

"Yup." All other voices echoed, before the crying girl was tackled from 5 different places... by the 5 people she loved most.


End file.
